That Old Black Magic
by REwrites24
Summary: Remus thinks he may be going slightly mad. Completely mad really. There could be no other reason for it. Why else would he lose all coherent thought around Sirius lately? Songfic.


**Title:** That Old Black Magic

**Summary:** Remus thinks he may be going slightly mad. Completely mad really. There could be no other reason for it. Why else would he lose all coherent thought around Sirius lately?

**Warnings: **None unless you count extreme sappiness

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

**Notes:** If this has been done before (and I'm shocked if it hasn't) I couldn't find it. I was reminded of this song on an episode of Star Trek and thought, what the hell, where is this songfic? Not beta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

**That Old Black Magic**

_**That old black magic has me in its spell,**_  
_**That old black magic that you weave so well.**_

Remus thinks he may be going slightly mad. Completely mad really. There could be no other reason for it. He's spent too much time in the company of lunatics like James Potter because he's been infected some how, and now he's gone completely round the twist. It was either that or he was on the wrong end of a rather cruel prank. Yes. That made much more sense.

Why else would he lose all coherent thought around Sirius lately? Sirius was doing something to him. Had spiked his pumpkin juice one morning and was sitting back and laughing every time Remus was caught staring. Hot embarrassment creeping across his face because he'd been staring at his friend's lips, the curve of his neck, the delicate bones of his wrist. What the hell was happening to him?

"Alright there, Moony?" Sirius asks and Remus forgets how to breathe when Sirius turns the full power of his charming smile on him.

"Hhgnn," is the most articulate thing he can think to say and Sirius laughs.

_**Those icy fingers up and down my spine,  
That same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine,**_

He dreams often of Sirius. It's bloody brilliant. The casual, friendly touches by Sirius during the day become desperate, sensual caresses at night. His hands are sinful as they trace the lines of his body, tickling and touching places that send Remus into a frenzy with maddening desire. He feels a strong, sure hand on his back as their bodies are moving together and soft lips on his throat and he thinks he might die because it's so good.

Sirius looks up and their eyes meet. Remus is captivated by the silver in those eyes. Wants to lose himself in those fathomless grey depths. They're full to the brim with lust and trust and mischief and something Remus can't define but knows he wants. Wants it more than he's ever wanted anything before.

He catches Sirius's eye the next morning at breakfast and wishes he wouldn't blush as he remembers the dream from the night before. Sirius drops him a wink and smiles as he places a Flobberworm into an oblivious Peter's cereal. He searches for that mysterious something and tries not to care that he cannot find it and contents himself with knowing he will see it again when he sleeps that night.

_**The same old tingle that I feel inside,**_  
_**And then that elevator starts its ride.**_

Remus is thunderstruck to realize he's falling in love with Sirius. It shouldn't be such a surprise really. They have been friends for five years. Shared the most intimate of intimate secrets. What better person to fall for? Sirius makes him positively giddy and weak at the knees lately. He feels rather stupid that Sirius is having this effect on him but then he catches a handsome smile and he stops caring.

His heart beats erratically in his chest whenever they're together and Remus wonders if a troupe of tap dancers has taken up residence in his ribcage. Sirius laughs and Remus forgets his own name. He throws an arm around Remus's shoulder and he wants to turn and bury himself in the embrace. Remus sighs and smiles as he watches Padfoot snore at the foot of his bed, legs kicking while he dreams. Yes, he is falling hard.

_**And down and down I go, round and round I go,**_  
_**Like a leaf that's caught in the tide.**_

The fine line between friendship and love is completely obliterated as Remus tumbles head over heels in love with his best friend. If it is a prank, Remus is the biggest fool in the history of the world, and yet, for some inexplicable reason, it doesn't bother him. Only a fool could love Sirius Black after all. And Remus does. And it feels so right and natural and perfect and he wonders if he's possibly loved Sirius for longer than he's even been aware of it.

He is so wrapped up in the joy of being in love that he forgets, for a while, that Sirius is straight.

_**I should stay away, but what can I do?  
I hear your name and I'm aflame.**_

Despair is not a luxury Remus allows himself to indulge in often. Nearly ten years of transforming into a werewolf every month tends to thicken one's skin after all. Jeers and insults from other students when he was younger never bothered him much. Yes, he is poor and quiet and a little bit odd, but none of that was news to Remus. They were simply stating facts and facts were not often hurtful.

Sirius, however, manages to pull the unhappy mood from him in the same reckless manner with which he lobs dungbombs at passing first years. He chides Sirius gently for picking on firsties and ignores the part of his brain that tells him to run at full speed in the opposite direction when Sirius smiles and throws an arm around shoulders. "Don't be like that, Moony."

"Ready to go, Sirius?" Lisa Davis, Sirius's current girlfriend, asks as she takes his hand. Remus feels white hot jealously burning in his chest and wants very much to take a page from James Potter's book and hex the vapid bint into oblivion. The arm falls from his shoulders as Sirius walks off.

He catches them snogging on a couch in the common room later that night and hides himself in the shadows, not wanting to be seen. He feels his heart shattering into a thousand pieces when he hears moaning and a soft cry of "Sirius" as they continue to kiss, completely unaware of his presence.

He whispers the name back, a prayer, a plea to the universe. "Sirius. Oh God, Sirius…"

**Aflame with such a burning desire,**  
**That only your kiss can put out the fire.**

He doesn't mean to kiss Sirius the first time. Not really anyway. Of course he wanted to. Had not been able to stop thinking about it as they laughed and made jokes, alone in their dorm over Christmas holiday. But they were both a little drunk and just being near Sirius makes his head spin more than all the firewhiskey in the world.

Their lips touch and Remus wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole because Sirius is clutching the front of his shirt tightly and he doesn't want to be pushed away and punched or laughed at. He's so busy wishing he would just die already and enjoying the feeling of the other boy's lips against his, he doesn't realize right away that there are hands in his hair and pulling on his hips until a tongue brushes against his lower lip.

He always thinks it's silly when people say they saw stars but Remus does. Bright lights explode behind his closed eyes, blues and purples and reds popping like fireworks, as his tongue caresses Sirius's, so warm and wet, and soft and tasting like a heady mixture of firewhiskey and the Chocolate Frogs they were consuming minutes before Remus kissed him.

Sirius groans and Remus swallows the sound, feeling it drop into the pit of his stomach and spread warmth to the tips of his fingers and toes and even the ends of his hair. Sirius pulls away, his eyes wide as he holds Remus's gaze. Remus isn't sure if he wants to laugh or cry because he wants this so much. He watches grey eyes drift shut and hears Sirius whisper "finally" against his lips before he kisses Remus again and lights explode behind his eyes once more.

**For you're the lover I have waited for,**  
**The mate that fate had me created for.**

The first time they make love, it's a little bit awkward. They can't stop laughing and Sirius gets a bit frustrated because they can't figure out how two boys have sex without books which, even Remus admits, is a bit of a mood killer. Eventually Sirius chucks the books to the floor and they figure it out.

Much later, they lay in a tangled mess of limbs, twined together impossibly close, whispering sweet nothings into damp skin and hair, touching places on each other's bodies that never see the light of day, let alone the tips of fingers and lips.

"You know, in the wild, wolves mate for life," Sirius says to his chest.

Remus laughs and swats him fondly on the head and tries hard not to dissolve into tears because, even if werewolves are not, strictly speaking, monogamous, he has a feeling Remuses are and it terrifies him to his very core. He is certain he will never love anyone like he loves Sirius again. He is certain he never wants to. He clutches Sirius tightly and feels the embrace returned with equal fervor.

"Do you suppose Padfoots mate for life too?" he asks and hopes his voice sounds steady and wonders, rather stupidly, if he should have said Padfeet.

Sirius looks up at him with eyes full of lust and trust and mischief...and love. "Only if Moonys do."

**And every time your lips meet mine,**  
**Darling, down and down I go, round and round I go.**  
**In a spin, loving the spin I'm in,**  
**Under that old black magic called love.**


End file.
